


A Study in Warmth

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Series: Subtle Flavors [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason likes to treat himself to a night of relaxation after hard missions, but sometimes they don’t always end how he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Warmth

It’s close to Gotham, close enough that he can see her shining lights, but far enough away that he doesn’t have to worry about having Bat or Bird problems.  When it came to space it was small, but comfortably so, giving him enough room to patch himself up, have a big bed, a big tub, and enough room for the essentials.  It’s secure, complete with a fairly decent security system that most wouldn’t be able to break through.  After his absence from Gotham he honestly felt that most people probably weren’t scouring the city for him anymore.  
  
With a small grimace he lifted his hands and removed his helmet, gently setting it aside on his bedside table and moving to gently ruffle his helmet-flattened hair.  That done he removed the belt around his suit, casting it carelessly on the floor, before gingerly shrugging out of his jacket, adding it to the slowly growing pile.  Next came the bodysuit which made him hiss a couple times and wince as he slowly rolled it down and off his form along with his cup, kicking them aside with an pained curse before stiffly moving towards the bathroom.  
  
Once inside he retrieved the needle thread he’d need to stitch up the nasty claw wounds he’d gotten that night on his shoulder and thigh.  He also grabbed a bottle of whiskey, taking a quick swig from the bottle before setting it aside in favor of gently cleaning the wounds.  As he worked he took a moment to reach up and tap the comm that was still in his ear, immediately patching in the link that Bats tended to use.  
  
 _“—just saying that if it’s true that maybe we should look into—”_  
  
Dick’s voice draws on a strange calm, one that he’s certain originated from when he was Robin.  He lets the comm link’s noise fade into the background, focusing on stitching his wounds back together, letting himself relax and wind down, despite the pain.  Once done he let out a soft sigh of relief mingled with satisfaction, moving to turn on the water to his large tub; it had small, hidden jets, but he never used them; always felt too middle American, white picket fence for him.  He let the water run and moved over to the sink, picking up the discarded bottle of liquor and pouring small amounts over his wounds with a grimace; it was better than nothing.    
  
 _“—know you can always ask him for help you’re just—”_  
  
Jason isn’t really certain who they’re talking about anymore but his lips quirk a little to listen to the original Robin bicker with Batman.  With a soft noise he moves over to his tub and plucks one of the bundles of dried sage from one of the shelves built into the walls, depositing it into the hot water.  He moves to sit on the edge of the bathtub, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing, twisting his neck back and forth, attempting to loosen the tension in it.  
  
 _“—back in town maybe you can at least contact him—”_  
  
He let out a soft chuckle, turning to slowly slip into the hot water with a soft hiss as the arguing continued; usually the comms weren’t quite so active, but he liked to listen anyways.  Jason sunk down into the water, reclining back and closing his eyes, letting the sudden silence over both the comm and in the bathroom wash over him as the heat sunk into his skin.  It was good to have time to just relax and wind down from all of the traveling and gun fights he’d been getting into as of late, despite the fact that he was leaving in the morning.  
  
 _“Hood.”_  
  
It’s Tim’s voice on the line now and, judging from the general silence on the rest of the line, he’d convinced Bats and Dick to hash it out on a private channel.  His lips quirk as he continues to soak in the bath; he’d only been in for thirty minutes and wanted to relish it a little bit longer before it’s disturbed by his ‘family’.  However, to his disappointment, Red Robin doesn’t stop talking, only pauses for a few long minutes before speaking again.  
  
 _“You don’t have to say anything.  I suppose I’m just feeling… Chatty.”_  
  
Heaving a sigh Jason slowly climbed out of the bath, reaching for one of the plush, red towels hanging next to the tub for easy access.  He toweled himself off before stepping back out into his bedroom, waiting for what else the younger man has to say.  Jason’s slipping into a pair of charcoal, low hanging yoga pants when the other Vigilante speaks, eyes narrowing a little when his peace is interrupted.  
  
 _“I wonder which one of us is really the outsider, you know?”_  
  
There’s a bitter laugh at the end of the sentence that has him frowning as he moves to place his tea kettle on his small stove, beginning to heat the water.  He moved to trail his fingers over the sealed tins of teas he has, faltering between Lapsang Souchong and Earl Grey and finally opting the for latter, lips quirking; he wasn’t in the manor, hadn’t been in years, but Earl Grey tended to make him feel at home anyways.  He heard some soft shuffling on the other end, a couple grunts, before the other man spoke again.  
  
 _“If you came home, I bet they’d welcome you faster than me.  It feels like that sometimes.”_  
  
Immediately his eyes narrowed and he heaved a sigh, lowering himself onto the floor, pressing the bottoms of his feet together and gripping them in his hands in a butterfly pose.  He closed his eyes and leaned forward until his forehead touched his thumbs, controlling his breathing coming slow and controlled, mostly due to his training after his death.  For a few long moments there’s silence on the other end before he hears Tim sigh, the sound wavering a little at the end, causing Jason’s brows to knit a little.  
  
 _“I…  Don’t suppose you’d… Let me in or anything?  It’s kinda cold out here.”_  
  
Heaving another long-suffering sigh Jason stands, moving to turn off his stove right as his teapot begins to whistle.  That done he moves to his door, disabling the alarms and opening it, actually surprised to find Tim, shivering, clad in civvies and looking more awkward than he’d ever seen him.  Shaking his head he gestures inside and steps out of the way in silent invitation, rolling his eyes when the boy hesitates before quickly brushing past him, rubbing his arms.  
  
“Would it kill you to answer?” Tim muttered, not looking at him, hovering awkwardly in the living room.  
  
“I was relaxing.” Jason answered simply, moving into the kitchen and moving to deposit the tea leaves into his infuser which he then slid into his teapot. “What do you want?”  
  
Tim was watching him from the living room but hesitantly moved towards where he stood in the tiny kitchen. “I just… Wanted to talk.”  
  
It was a revealing statement, one that caused Jason to frown before gesturing to one of his chairs. “Sit.”  
  
Tim looks bewildered before sighing and nodding, moving to sink down into one of the chairs, watching him warily.  Rolling his eyes, Jason retrieves an extra cup before pouring the tea and moving to follow him.  He holds out one of the teacups to Tim, watching the way he looks surprised before taking it between his hands to warm them; it really was getting cold in Gotham.  Jason moved to his favorite, black leather chair and had no qualms about curling up in it, his back pressed into a corner of it and toes curling against the arm.  Honestly, he enjoyed how caught off guard Tim seemed, especially when he’d interrupted the older man’s night to relax.  
  
“I… I never pegged you for a tea drinker.” Tim admitted, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
“Most don’t.” Jason shrugged a little, watching him over the brim of his cup.  
  
“I… Thanks.  I don’t know why but…  Talking to you is easier than… Well, everyone else.”  
  
Jason snorted, lips quirking a little as he took another sip of tea, eyes hooding a little. “Well?  Spill it, Baby Bird.”  
  
Secretly he likes the warm, honest, relaxed smile the other man shoots him, likes how soft and almost shy his voice is, because this is the Tim who was slowly drawing him back to Gotham.  This was the Tim who offered him waffles and risked getting himself in trouble with Bruce for him.  If he was being really honest, this was the Tim he wanted to spend more time than he wanted to admit with, just like this, enjoying the warmth away from the chill of the city.


End file.
